battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M97 Trench Gun
The , more commonly referred to as the Trench Gun or simply the M1897 is a pump-action Shotgun designed by . It is an improvement to the Winchester Model 1893. The weapon was popular among American soldiers during World War I, and at one point was even protested by Germans over its usage. Battlefield 1 (SP) |kit = |slot = Primary |level = |cost = 200 Warbonds |task = |dlc = |fire = Automatic (Slamfire) |rof = 138 RPM |speed = |stability = |deployable = |ammotype = 12 Gauge Buckshot |magazine = 5 shells |startammo = 30 + 5 shells |reload = 0.7s (Pre-Reload Delay) +1s (Per Shell) 0.17s (Post-Reload Delay) |capacity = |reserve = |effect = |features = |damage = Backbored/Hellfighter 10 - 5 (x12) * 10 (0-12 meters) * 10 - 5 (12-19 meters) * 5 (19+ meters) Hunter 10 - 5 (x12) * 10 (0-14 meters) * 10 - 5 (14-21 meters) * 5 (21+ meters) Sweeper 12.5 - 4.2 (x12) * 12.5 (0-10 meters) * 12.5 - 4.2 (10-16 meters) * 4.2 (16+ meters) |vel = 333 m/s |recoil = Backbored/Hellfighter Sweeper/Hunter |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 4.5 (Backbored/Hellfighter) 3 (Hunter/Sweeper) |spreadz = 0 (Static) 0.4 (Moving) |spreaduz = 0.4 (Static) 0.6 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.3 |spreaddec = 4.5 |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic }} The M97 Trench Gun (also referred to as the M1897 Shotgun) is a pump-action Shotgun featured in Battlefield 1. It possesses an unusually high rate of fire for a shotgun thanks to its ability to be slamfired; if the player continues to hold down as with an automatic weapon, the M97 will fire as soon as the pump is completed. However, firing as fast as possible causes significant accuracy loss, making it only advisable to do so at very close range. The weapon cannot be chamber-loaded for balance reasons. Reloading from empty will instead show the player character loading 5 rounds into the magazine tube before pumping the shotgun once to chamber the weapon. Singleplayer The M97 Trench Gun is one of the several weapons that the Harlem Hellfighters are equipped with in the prologue, Storm of Steel. Multiplayer Four variants of the M97 Trench Gun are available to the Assault kit in multiplayer: Backbored, Hunter, Sweeper, and Hellfighter. Backbored The Backbored variant of the weapon decreases the weapon's recoil but increases the weapon's damage falloff, essentially making follow-up shots easier to hit at the cost of increasing the likelihood the user will have to make one. As it features no visible choke modification, it can be considered the base variant. The Hellfighter Trench Shotgun variant is exclusive to owners of the Hellfighter Pack. It operates identically to the Backbored variant but is equipped with an exclusive Hellfighter-themed skin. Hunter The Hunter variant adds a tight choke that decreases the weapon's spread and damage falloff, making it better at medium-range, at the cost of ease-of-use in extreme close-quarters. Sweeper The Sweeper variant adds a wide choke that increases the weapon's spread and maximum damage able to be dealt, whilst lowering the minimum damage dealt, making it better at fighting in extreme close-quarters at the cost of range. Weapon Skins Gallery M97 Trench Gun Sweeper BF1.jpg|M97 Trench Gun Sweeper. M97 Trench Gun Hunter BF1.jpg|M97 Trench Gun Hunter. M97 Trench Gun Backbored BF1.jpg|M97 Trench Gun Backbored. M97 Trench Gun Hellfighter BF1.jpg|M97 Trench Gun Hellfighter. M97 Trench Gun ADS.jpg|Iron Sights. M97 Trench Gun Pumping.jpg|Firing/Pumping the M97. M97 Trench Gun Reloading BF1.jpg|Reloading M97 Trench Gun Single Player.png|The M97 Trench Gun in Storm of Steel. Battlefield V Slugs |vel = 333 m/s 450 m/s (Slugs) }} The M1897 is a weapon featured in Battlefield V. It was given to all players who login to the game between December 18, 2018 and January 3, 2019 alongside Ribeyrolles 1918. This weapon can be unlocked later using Company Coins.Jump into Battlefield V and Receive Two Holiday Gifts The weapon is the first pump-action shotgun in the game, and has the lowest fire rate in its category as unlike in Battlefield 1 the M1897 is not able to be slam-fired by holding down the fire key. It shares the same default magazine capacity and spread as the 12g Automatic, as well as pellet count and damage drop-off, with the exception of the M1897 having an extra 1m of maximum damage to compensate for the lower rate of fire. The M1987 also has higher recoil, although this is less of a concern because of the limited fire rate. The M1897s single shell reload time is also marginally shorter, although its empty reload requires the shotgun be pumped at the end of the process, giving it a lengthier ready time than its semi-automatic counterpart. Although a consistent one-hit kill at close range, the weapon's ability to kill at longer distances is still significantly less than the higher pellet count of the M30 Drilling. Its specialization tree contains upgrades consistent with the other shotguns, being almost identical to the 12g Automatic in layout. It includes the use of Slugs at rank 2, which increases effectiveness at medium range. Even when using Slugs, the M1897 occupies the middleground between the lower capacity M30 Drilling and the faster firing 12g Automatic. It also can be specialized with a Bayonet, replacing the 12g Automatic's Extended Magazine upgrade at rank 4. The use of Heavy Load buckshot extends maximum damage by 2m. Gallery BF5 M1897.jpg BF5 M1897 Sights.jpg BF5 M1897 Reloading.jpg trenchgunmenu.jpg|Customization menu Battlefield V M1897 Promotional.jpg|Promotional Art Trivia Battlefield 1 *The weapon's heat shield is not shown on any of its images. *Attaching the shotgun rib will remove the weapon's heat shield. The Hellfighter version replaces the heat shield with a wooden one. References Category:Shotguns of Battlefield 1 Category:Shotguns of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: Overture